


Drabble

by optimus_maximus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are bros, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, I don't know, Spark Stiles Stilinski, arranged not-marriage, idek, like arranged together-ness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_maximus/pseuds/optimus_maximus
Summary: I have writers block and i spit this out of my brain so here it is





	

**Author's Note:**

> this sorta reminds me of naruto but not really, idek, there's a fox and it's living in a boy so yeah it's naruto

Mieczysław is moving through the trees, chasing the pretty ladies wearing flowers. He can still hear his mommy quietly following, and his daddy stomping around. They’re taking their daily walk and today, they’ve made it deep into the forest. The flower ladies fly up into the treetops so Mieczysław stops to take a breath and observe the surroundings.

He can see tree girls and boys fluttering around their homes and making repairs and coaxing more leaves to grow. They glow a mossy color around their hands and all of them have long tree bark brown hair flowing messily around their shoulders. Mieczysław grabs a lock of his own hair; it reaches past his shoulders and is dark. Similar to left over charcoal of a campfire, and when he gets really excited, there are even red sparks. Like a fire. Mieczysław returns his attention to surveying the forest around him and, in is peripheral, sees movement. 

It’s a water lady. Or a Naiad. That’s what his mommy calls them. They beckon him forward, and he wants to go. Naiads are the nicest to him; not like the tree ladies who like to pull on his hair. He glances back to his parents and watches for a moment as his mother dances with a young tree girl. His father is sitting on a nearby log and smiles at Mieczysław. He waves excitedly at his father then heads towards the naiads. They’re always fun to play with; sometimes, they’ll splash him with water and make funny faces when they go under. 

He’s unsuccessfully splashing the water ladies with their own water, when he feels a suffocating breeze hit him and suddenly, he’s alone. The naiads have disappeared and Mieczysław is standing in a gray forest. He sees a black blur of fur rush past the tree. He turns and searches for the creature, but everything is a blur of mist. His parents aren't around. And it's scary.

“Who are you?” Mieczysław demands shakily as tears begin to form. He hears a deep, raspy laugh from behind him but in front of him appears the black blur.

It’s a black fox, he thinks. It has the basic shape of a fox, but it’s blurry at the edges where it turns smoky. 

“Good morning, child.” The shadow fox rasps. “You smell delicious. What are you?" It strolls around him and flicks its tail in a cat-like manner.

Mieczysław remembers what his mother told him about the power of names.

_‘Never give your real name to a stranger, Stiles. It’s sacred and full of power,’ She brushes his hair out of his eyes. Her eyes glow with intensity. ‘You’re full of power.’_

He fidgets and plays with his hair. His feet shuffle while he thinks of any shadow creatures his mother has mentioned.

“I’m called Stiles, shadow fox. I am a Stilinski.” He pauses, his fear leaving him in small waves the longer he stands there. He cocks his head. “You smell funny. What are you?”

The shadow fox barks a laugh and sits before him. 

“I am _nogitsune_ ,” Mieczysław feels a hot breeze blow past him at the fox’s title, “and I am searching for a home.”

Well, that should be simple. It had taken his parents only a few days to find a new home here. Maybe a fox will be able to find a home faster because they are clever little beasts.

"What kind of home are you looking for?" He asks. "I might help you." He shuffles a bit and takes a step forward. 

"How gracious of you." The fox laughs. Its ears swivel back and forth. "I'm searching for a warm, living home." One second it's sitting in front of Mieczysław and the next, it's twirling itself around his legs. "Child, you are warm, and you are living."

Stiles stumbles back and falls to the ground. He lets out a whimper when the fox- nogitsune climbs onto him and sits on his chest. It leans forward until their noses are nearly touching and blows out a breath.

"Child?" Its voice lulls and dances. "Would you like to be my new home?" 

"Get away from him, fox!" His mothers' voice cuts through the mist. The fox laughs gleefully and sits back on Mieczysławs' stomach. With a glance back towards his mothers' voice, it brings up its front paws and stands. The shadow form explodes into a massive cloud.

"Too late." It whispers. And the dark cloud is converging like birds into a spiral right above Mieczysław. It rushes down towards his wide eyes and Mieczysław arms come up reflexively, and in that moment, he remembers one thing his mother taught him.

_"Belief is all a spark needs," she breathes into her open hands, "believe with everything you've got." And a little storm brewed on her palm, all lightning and thunder. It had magnified her smell. And Mieczysław had giggled in excitement._

Mieczysław believes with all his heart, he reaches inside himself and pictures trapping it in the strongest box he can imagine. It hurts a lot. There's a pain emanating from his chest and it feels like it's pushing against his ribs. He thinks the fox is fighting against the trap and it hurts so much more than a lot. Mieczysław cradles his chest and pulls himself in, keeping the cage locked. 

"Sweetie, sweetie," his mothers panicked voice comes through, "skarbie, it's okay. Just let go. Let it go." Her hand goes to his chest, and he feels a pulling sensation, but it's more painful than the pushing.

"No, mommy. It hurts." He sobs and slaps her hand away.

"Stiles," his dads' voice is here. Mieczysław opens his eyes and he's back in his forest, not the scary one. His father is kneeling to his left and his mother on his right. If he could look past them, he's sure he would see the ladies standing, crowding around. "Stiles? Claudia? Claudia, is he going to be alright? Claudia?!"

"I-I don't know," his mother answers quickly. Her trembling hands cover his arms. "I can't- I can't feel him, Noah!" She whimpers. "Grab him. I- I'll call Victoria and- and Deaton. Noah! Carry him, let's go!"

Mieczysław is wrapped in his fathers' jacket and lifted. He keeps his body tight, trying to hold the trap until the shadow fox stops fighting. 

After that, everything is working in fast forward. Like, when Mieczysław skips through a movie. He notices being in a car and the jerk when the car stops. Then skip and suddenly he's between Mr. Deaton and Mrs. Argent laid out on a table. At this moment he can hear them speaking quickly and asking him questions.

"Stiles, can you tell me what you're holding?" Dr. Deaton asks. Even though he's in a lot of pain, he needs them to know that he can't let it go. He can feel how mean it is. So even though it hurts, he answers.

"It's a mean shadow fox." He gasps. "Nogitsune."

After that, there is a flurry of movement and hushed voices. They argue over him while his dad holds his hand and watches over him. Then skip. 

"I'm sorry, Claudia." Dr. Deaton speaks calmly. "There's nothing that can hold it as well as a spark-"

"My son." She cuts in.

"Yes, and there isn't a way for us to remove it without endangering Stiles. It might kill both of them... Look, eventually, the nogitsune will realize the position it's in and will stop fighting." He takes a meaningful pause. "And once Stiles has better control, theoretically, he'll be able of holding it without the pain and maybe even removing it."

"But until then, my baby is going to be home to a _nogitsune_." Claudia nearly growls. 

"Again, I'm sorry, Claudia." 

Then, skip until he's at home. And finally, there isn't any pain. Mieczysław feels the pressure release and he can breathe and relax. His muscles ache as he unfurls himself. With a groan, he stretches and bones pop, his body an orchestra of noise. And he wakes his dad who is in a chair beside his bed.

"Stiles," his voice is raspy and thick with sleep. "How are you doing, bud?" 

"It's sleeping, dad." Mieczysław hopes his dad understands. "Finally."

His dad wipes his eyes and runs a hand through his hair.

"That's good, son." He calls for his mom, and she comes running into the room with a soup spoon in hand. 

"Oh, baby," she flutters around him, afraid of touching. "I missed you, sweetie." She kneels beside his bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." He yawns. "Can I sleep, mommy?"

"Yes, of course." 

His dad leans over lips softly pressing against his temple and Mieczysław is asleep.

## 

****

"Listen, Claud," Victoria speaks. "Stiles needs someone to help him control everything. We both know what will happen if you hold it off any longer, especially with the circumstances what they are. And I think they'll be good together." 

Claudia nods reluctantly, watching the two children playing together.

"They're already incredibly close, and that will only help Stiles when they're older." Victoria sighs. "I know you don't care for tradition and wanted to wait for him to choose, but last week was not a fluke. We anticipated things to be attracted to Stiles, and the wards won't hold out everything-"

"I know." Claudia finally looks at Victoria. "Okay, you're right." She paces and pulls at a lock of her hair. "How soon can we- The sooner the better." She turns pleading eyes to Victoria.

"I have everything we'll need," Victoria starts dialing on her phone," we can do it tonight, I'll tell Deaton and after dinner, we can-"

"After Noah gets back," Claudia interjects.

"Okay, we can wait for Noah." She turns her attention to the phone. "Deaton, we can do it tonight. Yes. After Noah returns from his shift. Be ready." Victoria hangs up and hugs Claudia. "It's going to be fine, Claud. We were arranged and it worked out."

Claudia nods against Victoria's shoulder before collecting herself and pulling back. She wipes her eyes and smiles.

"Thank you, Victoria. For being so level-headed." 

Victoria waits for the younger women, knowing there is always more she wants to say. And she doesn't have to wait longer than a few seconds.

"It's just," She returns her gaze to the children playing outside. Allison is trying to teach Stiles how to flip someone and Stiles is on the ground from a recent demonstration. "I can't feel him anymore. He's there but it's, like, hidden behind a curtain of empty. It's terrifying when I wake up at night and his beautiful light isn't there-. It's difficult, but... I'm coping. I'll cope. Sorry for complaining. Just- Thank you for being here."

"No problem." Victoria stares at her own child, seeing her future with connected to a Spark. She turns back to Claudia. "It will be all right, Claud."

## 

****

Stiles really likes going to Ally's house for school. Her house, or her parents' house, is really big and she has a room just for playing. It has squishy walls and floors, meaning they can fall without hurting too much. Sure, he misses going to a school with other students (and he really misses his best friend forever and after Scott), but he gets to learn things. So many things about everything and his old school was boring. His favorite subject is math. The numbers always fit together perfectly; it's so fulfilling. Then there are the history lessons. Both Stiles and Ally had to learn more languages for them to begin learning about the really cool history. The stories about ancient beasts battling against each other are pretty cool, but learning about the unknown species are his favorite. His favorite time, though, is when Dr. Deaton and his mother teach him about his spark. 

They tell him stories about the Elder Sparks, back when sparks weren't so rare. There used to be a lot, but monsters tried to take their power by consuming them. It rarely worked; even the weakest Spark was too powerful for anything but an ancient monster to control. But, they would often destroy each other.

His mother also teaches Stiles about how to control his spark. And because he's holding the shadow fox, he needs to always wear a Rowan root cuff. Sometimes he'll feel the cuff absorbing power from him, and it will even grow if it pulls a substantial amount out of him. Small branches and roots will crawl up his arm, decorating him with complex fractals.

She teaches him to control the fire that exists within him. He has a connection to the heat of flames, and movement of the fire. 

_"That is the reason why you are constantly fidgeting," his mother tickles him, making him squeal and giggle, "there is movement in you and around you. It compels."_

Afterward, they learn about runes. His mother builds complex strings of ancient symbols that fill with power when she wills it. She's the most powerful being in the state, besides Alpha Hale of course. 

Today would've been the day to learn about plants and their healing abilities, but his mom hasn't been feeling very well. His Aunt Victoria is taking his mom to see a special doctor, so Stiles and Ally get to stay with Mr. Argent. 

Stiles is working on an assignment from Dr. Deaton when he feels lesser. He looks up and searches the kitchen with his eyes for anything. After a while, he searches the house with a quick push of his spark and nothing is different. There are only the three of them in the house and both Argents are sitting next to him. His assignment is gone from his mind, so he stands and walks into the living room. He checks as far as he can go with his spark, which is just outside the Argent property but everything is as its supposed to be. Ally is right beside him, looking for danger as if her ten-year-old body could guard him against harm. Right behind them, Chris is there, a shadow of protection. 

Stiles ignores them and walks out the front door into the middle of the street.

"What is it?" Ally asks. She's a little afraid but mostly curious. He uses his spark again, but still nothing.

"I don't know." He turns towards them and hangs his head a little. "Thought I felt something, but guess not." They give him understanding smiles, Ally grabbing his hand and Chris his shoulder. He is lead back inside and right as he reaches the threshold, his stomach drops and ice climbs up his spine. A gasp escapes and he grabs onto the bottom of Chris' shirt.

"Stiles?" Chris kneels while checking the cuff hiding beneath Stiles' sleeve. It has little tendrils creating patterns up Stiles' arm, but it's been like that all day. 

Stiles looks around wildly but the cause remains unknown. 

"Call mom, please." He finally speaks. "There's something wrong, but I don't know." 

The phone is next to Chris' ear before Stiles finishes his sentence, and Victoria answers immediately. 

"Victoria." 

Stiles hears the muffled voice of Aunt Victoria and tries to listen harder, but the nausea becomes worse and he's running to the bathroom. Ally follows shortly with a cup of water.

"Stiles." She whispers. She's steady when she talks but the truth blares out of her. He can feel her fear and concern through the tie. 

"I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick." 

"Okay." 

While they clean up, Chris comes and stands at the bathroom door. He watches them and waits before speaking. "Your mother had lost control for a moment." Chris words carefully. "She had fallen asleep at the hospital and woke up confused. That's all." 

Both Stiles and Ally can tell there's a lie hidden in the story, but they're both too shaken to follow up on it.

After calming down and settling back into their work, Stiles hears something in the back of his mind. A raspy voice calling out to him. 

He ignores it.


End file.
